


The Magic of Healing

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, First work in fandom by author, Fish and human love lmao, Major character death because technically all the champions are dead lol, Noob writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After their reunion in Vah Ruta, Link learns about Mipha's love for him from the Zora King himself. With his newfound knowledge and a unexpected discovery of his affections for her, Link sets off on a quest to try to bring Mipha back alive, even if the circumstances involve his own life by defying the laws of life and death.





	1. Vah Ruta

**Author's Note:**

> YAY ITS NOT A SIDLINK FANFIC  
> I dunno about you guys but I don't like the ship. I honestly don't see Sidon or Link being a thing, I mean, sure, they could possibly be gay, but I just don't really see them being together. But Mipha/Link is so cute tbh, and I really wanted to write this (Hahahahah no just kidding my friend forced me to at lunch by threatening me with the fact they would put mashed potatoes in my lemonade and I hate mashed potatoes) so I hope y'all like it. In addition this is an edited version as my computer had posted 3 versions of this due to technical difficulties, freezing, and many, many screen reloads.

_“Hello, Link.”_

The zora princess stepped out from almost nowhere, and walked along the water.

Around her neck and waist was gorgeous silver jewelry, but it paled in comparison to the wearer.

Mipha was beautiful, dazzling even. Link had to admit, he had been stunned when her first laid eyes on her. The silver complimented her red skin, and her green eyes were as bright as emeralds.

She strided over to Link's area of sight, and looked to him.

 _“Because of your courage, my spirit is now free,”_ she said, closing her eyes.   _“Ruta as well.”_

 _L_ ink was at a loss of words. "M-Mipha.. is that really you?" Her form seemed like that of the spirit of the King of Hyrule. Had she truly passed on from this word?

She sighed. " _Yes, Link. It is indeed me, but I'm not of this world anymore. I am just a spirit. But, thank_ _you. For I am now allowed by this freedom.. To be with you once again.”_

Link gazed upon her spirit form. Blue flames seemed to dance around her. Despite her gentle words, there was sadness in her soft eyes. She gazed upon him longingly.

 _“Since I am now a spirit, my healing power would be wasted on me.”_ She started to walk forward, hands cupped together as if she had been holding something. " _I have no need of it.”_ She stopped, closer to Link.  _“Therefore… I would like you to have it.”_

"I..." Link closed his eyes as a surge of energy went through his body.   _“Please accept.. Mipha’s Grace.”_ She closed her hands together, and an orb of light formed between them.

 The orb flew to Link’s chest, and he felt himself levitating, water droplets around him. He stood back onto the ground, a newfound power coursing through his veins. "W-what did you do, exactly?"

 _"I have granted you my powers of healing. Please call upon me whenever you need."_ He blinked. "But.. you're inside here, how is it possible?" She closed her eyes.  _"While my physical spirit may be here, my powers will reach you whenever you call upon me. No matter how far away you are."_

"Oh... thank you." She smiled.  _“Yesterday, I was awash in a pool of tears,”_ she said, looking down. _“I had nearly given up and resigned myself to being trapped here, as a spirit, for the rest of eternity.”_

She looked up. _“But now you’re here. All this_ _time, my hope… was to see you once more.”_ Link had never known that she felt so lonely trapped inside Vah Ruta.

Now that she was here, saying it with her very own words, he felt bad. He was about to say something, but she stopped him.

 _“Promise me that you will not hesitate to call upon my power if you ever find yourself in need.”_ She closed her eyes, smiling. _“Knowing that.. Will let my spirit rest in peace.”_

All of a sudden, Link’s body started to envelop in light. _“I must go.”_

 “Mipha, wait-” he wanted to know more, but she seemed to ignore him. _“Ruta and I have our roles to fulfill.”_ She said gently, and as she closed her eyes and held her hands to her chest, the light around Link seemed to shine.

 _“We are both honored to play the role of support. We’ll annihilate Ganon, together.”_ Link was at a loss for words. "Mipha, I-" she shook her head.

  _“Farewell. Save her, Link.”_ He gasped as he began to be raised into the air by the light. _“Save the princess. Save Princess_ _Zelda.”_

The light began to intensify.

“Mipha, wait, what about you-”

 _"Hush. And Link.. go. Fulfill your destiny. And.. I… want you to know that I-”_ The light flashed, and Link was gone.

The last thing he saw was Mipha standing in the shallow water all alone, her head tilting upwards to watch him leave the Divine Beast. He could have sworn he could have seen a tear roll down her cheek.


	2. Zora's Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Mipha, Link finds himself in Zora's Domain once again. After a long conversation with the King, and hidden truths revealed, he heads off in pursuit of his new quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know in advance a lot of you will be like, "Link already knew Mipha loved him when he got the Zora Tunic!"  
> And yes, I know this is true. But however, in this story, which is an alternate path of the game, Link found out about Mipha's love AFTER and when the old zora guy (I don't even remember his name lmao) protested they found another way around, because the Zora king said he trusted him and so he had to obey. ANYWAYS I feel like this chapter is kinda short but hopefully the next one will be longer.

   Link jolted awake after the sudden darkness. He looked around, and found himself to be in Zora’s Domain once again. It was nighttime, and fairly quiet. However, that silence broke. “Hey, Link! You did it!” He whirled around to see Sidon running towards him, clearly excited. He reached him and patted him on the back, so hard that he almost fell over.

    The Zora prince grinned. "I’m so glad! Oh, and did I mention how grateful I am, and how strong you are? Because I am! And you are!” Link chuckled half-heartedly. He just wanted to assess his news to the king.

 He smiled. “Thanks, Sidon. I’m glad Zora’s Domain is back to normal. But can you… please move so I can talk to the king?” He gasped. “Oh, I didn’t realize I was in your way. I’ll move, sorry.” He stepped to the side and Link continued up the staircase to the throne room.

  The king sat in his throne, looking down at him. “I see you’ve returned peace to Zora’s Domain,” he said, smiling. “Thank you.”

Link smiled. “You’re welcome. I hope that the peace will stick around forever.” The king looked down. “We can only hope… anyways, any news on my daughter?” Link’s face fell when he remembered that the King had asked him to find Mipha. He must be distraught, yet at the same time he also felt sadness of his own.

He never had known they had all died in there, and that Mipha had been trapped inside the Divine Beast. He carefully thought of what to say.

"Well, er, about Mipha... she’s…” he fell silent. “She’s just a spirit now.”

The king looked solemn. “So.. she did not survive Calamity Ganon’s attack?” He shook his head. “No. But, she said she was glad that she could see me again, and that she would work hard on helping us defeat Ganon."

A silence fell upon the room, as the king sat as if thinking.

“Er, are you alright, Your Majesty?” The king looked to him. “About Mipha.. There’s something she wanted me to tell you.”

 _What could it be?_ Link knew that Mipha never kept secrets, and her suddenly keeping a secret was odd. “Um, okay.. What did she want me to know?”

The king closed his eyes. “Mipha was in love with you.”                                                                                          

The room fell to a deafening silence. “..She… was?" Link had never known this, but amongst the other champions he had heard them snickering after talking about him and Mipha. She had hid her feelings very, very well. The king nodded. “You know the Zora Tunic that I bestowed to you? Mipha made it.”

He gasped. It was very well-made, he couldn’t imagine Mipha sitting down and creating it by hand. She was always so busy with her champion duties.

“But, why?”

“I may have never told you this, but the tradition of the royal family is that the princess creates a tunic for the person they want to marry. So, in Hylian terms, it’s basically a wedding ring, or whatever you use.”

Link was once again silent, all the new information sinking deep into his mind. Mipha had loved him THAT much? He had to admit, he had felt… odd when he was around Mipha, as if his heart started to beat faster.

“I have to admit, I had never known.” The king sat as if he were thinking. “I believe that’s all she had wanted me to say to you. Beside my throne is a weapon treasured dearly to Mipha. Please, take it on your journeys.”

Beside him was a white chest. Link walked over to it and opened it. Inside was a silver trident, one that he could recall Mipha wielding many times. It was her favored weapon which she always carried along with her- The Lightscale Trident.

“How did you get ahold of this?” Link looked up at the king. “A week after Mipha’s… death… this came floating down the river. I decided to keep it in memory of her.”                                      

“Then why are you giving it to me? You wanted to keep it as a memory to her, so why are you letting me run away with it?”                                                                                        

“Because I know in my heart that Mipha would have wanted you to have it.”

Link held the trident close to his chest. “I’ll treasure it.” The king smiled. “What will you do now? There are still all the other villages you must visit to free the souls of the champions from.” 

He thought back to his time inside Vah Ruta, and his reunion with Mipha. Her smile, her words to him, everything. How he longed to see that smile again, hear her voice again in person.        

 _This is a stupid idea,_ he told himself. _She’s not coming back, forever just a spirit._ But some part inside of him told him that she could come back.

That a part of her essence was still here on the planet. That he would be able to hear her voice again, and see her smile. He had heard tales from Princess Zelda of her soldiers reviving loved ones from the dead. _But how?_

Then he remembered one name in his mind- _Impa._ Surely she would know how and where he should go to revive Mipha.

  
He looked up. “I’m off to Kakariko Village.” The king looked down upon him. “I wish you safe travels and the best of luck.”

He turned around and sprinted down the stairs of Zora’s Domain, almost bumping into someone in his eagerness. He ran through the gates of the grand entrance, waving to the guards who stared at him with confusion. He was on yet another quest, and this one he would not fail.


	3. Kakariko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link vists Kakariko village to meet Impa.. but things don't exactly go out as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOO I'm back!
> 
> Okay.. probably not. I'm sorry for not updating this in AGES, I've been so busy with school and other things! After the nice feedback I've gotten, I decided to make another chapter, but I can't guarantee I'll make another chapter after this! honestly, it's not my best work. It was sort of rushed. I still hope you all enjoy it!

The rain fell onto the ground, pattering in an uneven rhythm. He looked down, at his horse, Epona. “What is it?” The horse shook its head wildly. “Whoa, girl. Calm.” He patted the horse on the back.

However, this didn’t solve anything. The horse reared back, along with it’s rider, and Link fell to the soggy ground.

Link looked up at his horse, some new scratches from the fall. “Hey, what was that for?” The horse whinnied. He sighed, gathering the reins and jumping onto the saddle. “Yah!” He cracked the reins and the horse started to gallop once more.

Atop the horse, Link wiped off the mud from his fall on his clothes. Luckily, the rain and the moisture helped him with getting it off. He looked forward and continued on his route to Kakariko Village. 

The rain kept falling overhead, and the storm clouds were everywhere in the sky. Odd, he thought. It hasn’t rained this much since Vah Ruta was controlled by Ganon. 

 

He continued ahead until he reached the gates of Kakariko Village. Lanterns hung from it, and ahead it was very quiet. He wondered why, but then again, it was getting dark out. People must be settling down in their houses.

Epona trotted into the silent village. The waterfalls flowed, but everything else was quiet besides the sound of rain falling onto the ground. 

Epona whinnied once again. “What is it?” Epona turned her head to the entrance of Impa’s house, and there he saw the guards that always stood there with their spears, fighting Yiga Clan soldiers.

Without second thoughts, Link hopped off Epona, drew his Fiery Greatsword, and sprinted towards the enemies.

The Sheikah soldier looked up for a moment, and saw Link. They locked eyes for a moment, but then he fell to the ground. The Yiga soldier behind him had pierced his body with a sword, and Link wasn’t sure if he was still alive at this point.

The Yiga Blademaster who had stabbed the man looked up, saw Link, and charged forward with his windblade.

Link jumped back, nearly avoiding his arm being cut off. Even far away, Link could feel the wind emitting from the blade.

Link jumped at the soldier and swung forward with his Greatsword. Fire sparked from it, and when it hit the blademaster, it exploded into flames. The soldier yelled in pain, his garments on fire and his body cut from his attack.

Defeated, the blademaster vanished in a cloud of smoke, along with the other lesser soldier.

Link ran over to the Sheikah guard who had fallen. He put away his sword and checked his wounds. He was bleeding badly, and the guard said nothing, but he knew he wasn’t dead as he was still breathing, and had a pulse.

Before he could act, though, villagers came out from their houses. A woman looked up at Link. “We will take care of him.” Link stepped back, and nodded. “Okay. Thank you.” The people carried the fallen soldier to what Link assumed was a medic’s house.

Link walked up the stairs to Impa’s house, but as he opened the door, a female voice yelled, “Wait!”

A girl with mid-length silver hair and a tattoo which depicted a eye on her forehead ran over. “You are Link, are you not?” 

Link frowned. “How do you know my name?”

“I’m Paya, Impa’s granddaughter.. And.. she’s been expecting you. But.. she’s not well, at this moment in time.”


End file.
